


他是龙

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412
Summary: *人外预警一只因逃命误入人类社会的小龙，在西北边境遇到冰山将军，将军凶巴巴的，小龙都不太敢和他卖萌。“将军……我被人追杀了！(,,•́ . •̀,,)”“敢跟我说谎就把你扔出去喂狼。”“˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚”白宇x朱一龙军官x小龙人，未来架空，皆为虚构
Relationships: 白宇x朱一龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	他是龙

一间干净整洁、家具少之又少的屋子里，两个勤务兵轻松完成了白将军宿舍的打扫任务，正准备收拾东西离开，忽然听到衣柜里有什么响声。

年纪稍小的新兵还没见识过白将军的黑脸，大着胆子凑到衣柜前面，喊他的前辈：“诶！哥！这里有动静！”

前辈忙过去拉他，“小李你刚来不知道，白将军这个宝贝柜子谁都不让碰。上次我和张哥值日，他想打开门擦擦里面，手刚摸上门把手，正好白将军回来看到，直接二话不说冷着脸把我们赶出去了，卧次奥那表情可吓人……”

新兵听到这话多少有些被镇住，对白将军的恐惧成功战胜了好奇心，从善如流地跟着前辈往门外走。可是那宝贝柜子里的神秘物件好像不甘心似的，又开始捣怪。听起来像盒子晃动的声音，小李到底是没忍住回头看了一眼——居然有几缕金光从柜子门缝里泄了出来，比正午的太阳还耀眼的多，不过一线的光亮就像是给屋内镀了层薄金，极尽了边陲战士能想象的璀璨。

小李看前辈也停住脚步转身盯着柜门，战战兢兢地问了一句：“将军……是去山顶了吧？”前辈瞥了他一眼，却没什么警示力度。小李又鼓起勇气，“班长说，白将军每周这个时间都会去山顶，一坐就是一下午，天黑透了才会回来……”

两人僵持了几分钟，小李却以为过了几个钟头，可违反纪律的叛逆之心还在蠢蠢欲动，“哥……”

终于，前辈叹了口气，无奈，又止不住地激动，“就看一眼，回去不许给人说。”

* * *

边境高寒地带，就算是夏日，阳光也是冷的。那点可怜的热度才不会弥留到傍晚，早在日头渐落之时就毫无声息地消退了，于是冷气从山中猖狂肆虐而出，漫入这个寂静的边陲小镇。

晚霞将彩墨从天边泼下，大片赭石与黄土延伸到地尽头，蒸融进蜿蜒的河流山巅与云雾之中。白宇坐在悬崖边，清冷的背影挡住了落日，光在他身侧晕开，笼罩着他的孤独。远处是群山模糊的影子，霞光冲破了层叠的浓雾，散射进深不可见的谷底。

白将军手里捏着支烟，不知在想什么，大约是有阵子没抽过了，烟灰积了挺长，他轻轻一抖，灰就飞向了脚下的深渊之中。

他低头看了看，烟灰已经了无踪迹。无论烟是否愿意，燃尽而后湮灭都是注定的结局。他第无数次怀疑曾经的那些都是过眼云烟，不然怎么会一瞬便化为乌有。

什么龙？都是骗人的吧。

他记得那只龙，他的小龙，倒在他怀里时，指着远山说，“你看那边，太阳再次落下去的时候，我会回来。”

两年了，今天的落日又要藏进山幕了。白宇收回搭在岩石上的脚，站起来，却没有往回走。他吸了最后一口烟，深历过肺腑之后再仰头呼出，“你什么时候回来啊……”

* * *

朱一龙是被一阵刺眼的阳光晃醒的。

四周一片寂静，耳边不再呼啸着狂风，连日变化莫测的天气也终于停歇，过度疲倦的身体在安稳的环境中逐渐复苏，他缓缓睁开了眼睛。

纯白的墙壁毫无点缀，他的床在靠窗位置，另一侧摆了个矮些的光板床。窗户关着，纯灰色窗帘整齐悬挂在窗框边，褶皱都格外整齐。他不认识的机器规律地发出“滴、滴……”的声响，在空旷的房间里显得有些突兀。

他想伸展一下四肢，抬起手发现手指上夹着一个灰色的小夹子，另一只手上粘了几条胶带，还有一根细细的银管插在手背上，有液体通过透明细管从一个倒吊的大玻璃瓶输送过来。

身体倒是没什么不适，应该不会是毒药之类的吧……

但无论如何，初入人类社会还是要小心为上。于是朱一龙轻手轻脚地摘了手指上的小夹子，再把胶带抠掉，慢慢拔出小银管，掀开被子下床了。

床边被人细心地放了双棉质拖鞋，踩上去比贝壳之类的松软许多。朱一龙低头看了看身上，这才注意到衣服已经被换掉了，皮肤好像也被擦洗过。他从东海逃出来的时候，在岸上随便捡了一身浅蓝色的套装，飞越了海滩湿地和沙漠，又在黄土高原淋过雨，朱一龙晕倒前，那衣服就已经脏的没样子了。

他坐在床边踩着拖鞋刚要站起来，门就嘎吱一声开了，朱一龙立刻抓紧了被子，抬头去看——

来人是个中等身高偏瘦的青年男子，按人类年龄来看大约二十五六岁，穿着一件白色外套，戴了副眼镜。

他看到自己醒了大概是很惊喜，把手里夹着叠纸的板子放在床边的桌上，激动地问，“感觉怎么样？我们在营地外面捡到你的时候，你唇色都发白了！现在有没有哪里不舒服？是饿的还是缺水了？我看你也不像本地人，是从哪里过来的？和朋友走散了吗？你知不知道你差点被敌军捡走了！哎呀这个心电图机你怎么给摘了，针头也自己拔了，给我看看手，肯定青了吧……”

这人笑起来亲和力很强，朱一龙紧张的心情稍微放松下来，但他一口气问了太多问题，朱一龙不知道从哪里开始回答，只好眨着眼睛看他。

那人被男孩无辜的眼神逗笑了，放下了他的手。这孩子，手背上果然一块青紫。

“怪我，你刚醒，应该先静养的。我姓成，你可以叫我成医生，有哪里不舒服都要告诉我，知道了吗，小朋友。”

朱一龙乖巧地点点头，心里却在想，我已经快一千岁，就快成年了，不是小朋友了。

成医生又嘱咐了几句，就打算离开了，“食堂中午有粥，我过会儿让护士给你送来，不要乱跑哦，有需要可以按墙上红色的那个铃。”

“谢谢您，成医生。”朱一龙第一次与人类交谈，他认真地看着那个男子，等待他的回复，心里想着刚刚说的话应该没有出错吧。还好，成医生只是笑着摆摆手，走出去之后轻轻把门带上了。

屋内又恢复了安静，朱一龙认真思考着自己的处境。他似乎是晕倒后被这里的人类救了，并且还有继续照顾自己的意思，那不如暂且待在这里，总比一个人跑出去安全些。

追杀他的那些“人”，应该找不到这里吧。

* * *

房间里明亮温暖，朱一龙吃过了护士送来的鱼片粥，居然犯起困。其实像他们龙这样的神族，是不需要进食的，但这些天的奔波，风吹雨打，他闻到冒着热气的香味就忍不住了。鱼片粥鲜香软糯，他一不小心就吃了一整碗，连碗底都用小勺子刮得干干净净，送粥的小护士笑得眼睛弯弯，还摸着头夸弟弟真乖。

朱一龙陷在柔软的被子里，摸摸自己刚被填饱的肚子，回味着刚刚的鱼片粥。他在海里的时候是不吃鱼的，从小父王就教育他，要热爱自己的子民，要保护他们……

想到这里，他叹了口气，也不知道东海现在什么情况。父王刚刚病逝，三个哥哥还在天庭任职，南海的六叔就来了，借朱一龙尚未成年之由，要接管东海。朱一龙的母后悄悄把他送出了龙宫，让他先逃走，没成想被六叔派出虾兵蟹将们追捕，只好越跑越远。朱一龙打发跟他逃出来的小乌龟去天庭给三哥送信，这才一个人跨越了大片的陆地，累晕在这个地方。

东海不比南海地势险峻，但要找到他们藏好的东龙珠还是很难的，没有东龙珠就没有小鱼会认南海六叔为新的龙王，不用太过担心……

思绪越飘越远，就在他快要再次进入梦乡的时候，门又讨龙厌地打开了。

不是成医生，也不是小护士姐姐。

在那人走进来的一瞬间，完全是下意识，朱一龙动作缓慢地把被子拉高，一直盖到头顶，好像这样就不用面对这个陌生男人的低气压了一样。

“醒了就起来。”

冷静低沉毫无感情的声音让他险些一哆嗦，朱一龙认命般地拽下被子，在床上坐直，连枕头都没敢靠。

男人穿着一身笔挺的军装，扣子利落地扣到最上面一颗，从腰带到收进靴子的裤边，甚至褶皱都整齐到几乎古板。反观男人身后的那位女士，穿着相似，但胸前少了些徽章和坠饰，肩章好像也稍小一圈，人看起来随和多了，还悄悄地打量自己。

朱一龙不经意与那位姐姐对上了目光，却感觉身上又是一冷，连忙看向男人。

男人淡淡地看着朱一龙，好像认定了这个不速之客对营地构不成什么威胁。

“西部战区边境防卫队，白宇。你——”男人目光不善地盯着自己，“是什么人？”不知道是不是心虚的原因，朱一龙总觉得他故意把“人”字咬得很重。

他正垂眸思考，打算编一个旅游与人走散的故事，白宇身后的人突然出声了。

“将军，你吓到小孩了。”她看过来，“你好，我是白将军的副官，图兰朵。我们是在休战线附近捡到你的，你看着年龄也不大，怎么一个人跑到那里去了？别说是郊游，小朋友可不能说谎，”她笑着偷偷瞥了白宇一眼，“会被大灰狼吃掉哦。”

朱一龙也偷偷看过去，白宇没什么反应，还是一脸严肃，似乎是习惯了副官的玩笑。

小龙可怜兮兮地撇撇嘴，咬住了下唇。

“我被仇家追杀了。”

* * *

朱一龙耷拉着脑袋装乖，奈何半晌都没有人说话，他刚忍不住抬起眼睛，就对上了白宇审视的目光。小龙说的是实话，没有什么好怕的，大大方方迎过去，眼神清澈，还盛着点委屈。

白宇对小龙的求助视若无睹，反而微微挑眉，“追杀？”

图兰朵意味深长地笑了，“追杀？”她看这小孩倒不像是个爱惹事的，嘴上火车跑惯了，顺口接了句，“你家里有皇位继承？”

说者无意，传到朱一龙耳朵里却是一惊，攥着衣角不知如何作答。好在或许是老龙王在天显灵，他的救兵说到就到——

成医生拿着病历本推门进来愣住了，不乐意地嘟囔起来，“嚯，白将军，我不是说他现在不适合问审的嘛，有什么事不能等他养养再说啊。”

“成医生，”图兰朵突然严肃起来，“不问清楚，怎么知道医院是给我们自己人养病，还是给别人养小白眼狼呢？”

饶是朱一龙也明白过来这话中暗含的意思了，他抬头看了看沉默的三人，犹豫着抬手伸向最近的白宇。另外两个人都惊呆了，瞪大了眼睛话都说不出，图兰朵来不及阻止他，他已经揪住了白宇的袖子。

白宇低头，蹙眉看向捏着自己袖子的细白手指。

图兰朵屏住了呼吸，成医生身体也有点发僵，如果可以的话，他真想举起手里的小本子挡住眼睛。

朱一龙被白宇盯得指尖发烫，可现在已经无路可退，白宇再怎么凶，也比被当成敌军间谍扔出去强。他鼓起勇气小声说，“将军，我真的是好——人。”

他的声音有点颤，白宇看向他的眼睛，果然，眼角也有些湿润了。

图兰朵观察着白宇的反应，会错了意，以为这阵沉默是暴风雨前的预兆，忙扯下朱一龙抓着白宇的手，在床边坐下，动作轻得生怕惊断了白将军紧绷的弦。她尽量温和地说，“小朋友，你的衣兜我们检查过了，没找到证件，人脸和指纹库比对也失败了。你到底……是从哪儿冒出来的？”

朱一龙后颈都急出了冷汗，他躲闪着图兰朵的注视，抬头看了看白宇，发现人家并没有在看自己，又悻悻地垂下了毛绒绒的小脑袋。

病房里明明阳光满堂，应该是温暖的，这会儿却冷得让龙不寒而栗。可越急反而越编不出借口了，被人追杀他们显然是不信，那应该怎么说呢……

“嗝！”

小龙这一着急，竟是打了个响亮的嗝，还夹带着一股鱼片粥的香味。

他红着脸捂住了嘴，还不忘抬头看向白宇。图兰朵愣了一下，也扭头请示白将军的意思。成医生已经偷偷摸上门把手……

“啧。”白宇叹了口气，眼神转了转，像在看朱一龙，又不像。最后一锤定音，声线一如既往地冰冷，像终日化不透的千山雪，“三天之内，你最好找到一个合理的解释。”

白将军转身出门，军装的衣角都没翻动一下。成医生顺势推开门，侧身给他让路。他却又突然停下，回头望了快要把自己卷进被子里的小龙一眼。

“成医生，麻烦你们看好他。”

* * *

窗户开了个小缝，夜晚的风凉得很，好在龙久居深海，从来都是不怕冷的。朱一龙趴在窗边看星星，身上披了个成医生拿给他的珊瑚绒毛毯，虽然小龙搞不懂这珊瑚绒和家里的珊瑚有什么关系，但盖着这个或许看起来更像个人。

高原上天空纯净，星星最是好看，一闪一闪地挂在遥远的地方。他想起海底那些泛着各色光芒的鱼，在水中自在飘摇，除了龙宫哪儿都能去，好不快活。他想父王和母后了，想哥哥们了，想回海底看看熟悉的朋友们，担心六叔有没有伤害他们……

天边那轮圆月，和东龙珠一样金黄明亮，朱一龙盯着它出神。今天是白宇给他三天期限的最后一天，他还没有想好借口。白宇看起来寡淡，他却能感受到这人骨子里的认真，那双锋利的眼也让他有所顾忌。图兰朵虽然一张笑脸迎人，但能坐到副官的位置，心里到底是有些算计。尽管朱一龙鲜少出入人类社会，身为龙子也不会不明白这些道理。

然而……龙宫的基础教育可不包括编瞎话啊！父王！救救孩子吧！

天上忽然一道惊雷，云层渐厚，将星月全都遮住，看起来是要下雨了。边境的天气说变就变，值班的小护士抬头看了一眼，打个哈欠，又低头玩手机了。营地所有人都没把这阴雨当回事，只有朱一龙倏地坐直——他听到了熟悉的海螺号！

东海有一对海螺，号声只有东海土生土长的龙族能听见，别说人了，南海的龙都听不见。其中一只本来在朱一龙手里，逃出来的时候交给母后保管了。而另一只，被三太子带去天庭，以备不时之需。

朱一龙将毯子搭在床角，看了一眼紧闭的病房门，今天已经查过两次房，没有特殊情况不会有人再来了。

他化成了龙形，通体雪白，龙尾上点缀着少许金色鳞片，只有尾巴根上翘着一撮红。不敢张扬，他缩小成半人高，隐去了龙鳞上大半的光彩，黯淡得接近灰色，能更好地融进天空。

山谷电闪雷鸣，无人注意到营地医院的窗户里飞出了一条小龙，逆着瞬间倾盆的雨穿入了云层。

云下狂风暴雨，云上万籁俱寂。三太子还未来得及换下天庭的官服，见朱一龙飞上云层，兜着繁复的宽袖就急匆匆走过来，拉着变回人形的弟弟上下打量，“朱儿！有没有受伤！”

朱一龙摇摇头，拉着三太子的手说，“没有，三哥……”他崩了很久的情绪在见到兄长的一刻，突然有些崩溃，几乎哽咽起来，“你快回东海……”

他说到底也还是个不到一千岁的孩子，三太子心疼地摸摸弟弟的头，“六叔的事我听说了，我把我的令牌交给了阿玳，他拿着令牌回去找龟丞相，龟丞相知道该怎么办，龙宫不会有危险的。”

三太子一顿，看着朱一龙身上蓝白条的宽松衣裤，“倒是你，怎么跑到这么远的地方来了？”

“我飞了好久好久，在这附近晕了过去，是这里的人类救了我。”朱一龙说得云淡风轻，只是不想让三哥在自己的事情上分心。

三太子向来喜爱自己这个最小的弟弟，最懂事也最招人怜爱，“朱儿受苦了，有三哥在，不用害怕了，我们回龙宫。”他一边说一边拉着弟弟要往东飞，却见乖巧的弟弟没有要走的意思，还硬生生地立在原地。

“我留在这里，可以分散六叔的兵力。” 朱一龙身上明明还有些不易察觉的颤抖，声音却异常的镇定，“三哥，东海就交给你了。”

* * *

朱一龙很久没有尽情地玩过水了，不禁放慢了脚步，在靠近云层的雨里多盘旋一阵。方才他与三太子说的不完全是心里话，他对那个人类将领有着出奇的亲近感，尽管被那人强大的气场推拒过，但还是忍不住想要接近。

更何况，龙族都是知恩图报的。他们救了自己，理应还了这份人情再离开。至于白宇给的三天期限，他想再赌一赌，赌他会相信自己，赌他不会真的把自己扔到荒无人烟的休战线外……

忽然，他听见一声狼嚎，被暴雨掩盖了大半，但龙的听力绝佳，尤其不会被水声干扰。他记得以前母后给他讲过的睡前故事，西方的狼人传说竟是真的。是了，今天月圆，狼人正是最躁动的时间。他定了定心神，向山坡上的针叶林缓缓飞去，寻找狼人的踪影。

他借着雨滴的掩护悄无声息地落在林中，雨水冲刷过的山地泥泞不堪，他的小棉拖鞋早不知道掉哪去了。他不怕黑，不怕冷，但这阴森陌生的环境还是让他有些后悔，好什么奇看什么狼人呢……

朱一龙估算着三哥留下的这雨，大概还有一个时辰便会停，在雨停之前赶回医院吧，他也不想成为史上第一条被狼人抓走的小龙，那可真是有丢够龙脸。

正犹豫着往下山退，忽然瞥到地上一片不正常的脚印，还有落了一地的树叶和枝条，看起来像是打斗过的痕迹。其中一种脚印他好像在哪见过——是军靴！上次在病房里被盘问时一直低着头，正巧观察到白宇的军靴，他不会认错。

而另一方，明显不是鞋印，反而像什么动物的，还不是一般的动物。和人类的足迹相近，甚至还要更长些，不似熊掌那样宽厚，长长的后垫，前面四个半爪，指甲挠出的印子大概是已经被雨水冲没了。

朱一龙心中大震，这是狼人！

可是这乱印被雨淋到现在，按理说应该消失了才对，怎么还能看得这么清楚？或许是两人打斗的力道实在太大，留的印子够深，又或许是……他们刚刚还在这！

小龙一半是惊喜，一半是惊吓，他是想看狼人没错，但这也太猝不及防了……他慌忙转身，想要先躲进林子里，找块好遮挡的岩石，再寻机会下山。

天边又闪过一道雷，朱一龙才不怕，略微停顿便继续摸索前行。就在这时，他被一个人猛然捂住了嘴，搂着腰腹拖着往后走了好大段距离。那人力气大，步子也大，拽得他跌跌撞撞地后退，肩膀被那人的胸章硌的生疼，脚上好像还被松针划破了口子。

他们停在一个下坡的断层处，是朱一龙刚刚在寻找的那种完美地形。他此时却无心这天然的遮挡，腰上顶了杆货真价实的枪，天不怕地不怕的小龙终于怕了。

又是那低沉的嗓音，“你怎么在这？”

* * *

雨势渐小，淅淅沥沥地滴在皮肤上，浇得朱一龙心都快要凉透，没想好的借口大概也派不上用场了吧，万一白宇认定自己与狼人有勾结……

“营地通讯中断，狼人月圆之夜突袭，而你……”白宇略停顿，“又恰好出现在这里。”

他的语调不带任何感情色彩，像在陈述中午吃过什么一样简单，然而此刻一旦自己的措辞稍惹人生疑，后果可不像他说话这般轻松。

朱一龙张了张嘴，答不上什么。犹豫的当口，头顶的草丛外突然有沙沙的脚步声，龙能嗅到狼人的气息，刚想从坡下面冒出个头去看一眼，就被白宇摁了回来，紧紧圈在怀里。

脚步声一点点靠近，在断层上方堪堪停住，似是在观察什么。朱一龙被白宇捂住了嘴，两人默契地都屏住了呼吸。

雨又小了些，空气湿寒，白宇身上却是暖的。龙不畏寒，但这样的温度让他想要靠近。他一边思考白宇或许也是个口是心非的人，说话多么冷冰冰心都是热的，一边握上白宇环在他胸前的手，在人的怀里轻轻蹭了一下。

白宇一僵，打量着朱一龙清瘦的身子骨，想警告他却没舍得用更大力气，只贴着他耳根轻声说，“别找麻烦。”

狼爪落地的声音已经到了头顶，白宇的后背在身后湿润的泥土里印出一个坑，他死死地搂着朱一龙，方才单打独斗他能占据上风，但拖着这么一个小朋友，难免施展不开手脚。

小龙瞪大了眼睛目视前方，仿佛下一秒狼人就会从坡上跳下来和他对个眼。他心跳很快，单独出没的狼人他并不在意，只是担心三个人的正面冲突，怕自己在应激状态下一不留神做出什么……不像人的举动。

好在狼人似乎没发现他们，一步一步退走了，逐渐消失在丛林里。

高度的紧张浪费了小龙不少力气，他僵硬了许久的身体终于放松下来，瘫在白宇胸前。白宇松开胳膊，没把他推走，“现在可以给我一个合理的解释了吗？”说完看到小龙一下子挺起的脊背，勾了勾嘴角。

朱一龙缓慢地转了过来，直视着白宇的眼睛，“将军，你相信我的，对吧？”

白宇已经藏好了眼里的笑意，挑眉看着他。

“你刚刚救了我，”朱一龙认真道，“你是相信我的，白宇。”

年轻的将军愣住，他主观上从来没认为过这男孩会带来危险，但客观上种种迹象都表明他不是完完全全一个，至少是传统意义上的，好人。他把男孩对他单纯的信任，归于年龄太小。

另外……他忍了又忍，还是开了口，“你叫我什么？”

小龙这才发现自己刚刚口不择言，吓了一跳，声音立刻低下来，“将、将军……”

白宇盯着他看了两秒，感觉被那柔软的嗓音挠的耳根有点痒，居然笑了出来，“算了……你呢，你叫什么名字？”

朱一龙知道他这是已经接受自己了，心想白将军笑起来明明就很好看，平常干嘛还总冷着一张脸。他正纠结到底让他和哥哥们一样唤自己“朱儿”，还是告诉他“朱一龙”，可是如果说朱一龙，白宇那么聪明，看出自己有点像龙怎么办……

不过等不及他得出结果，白宇忽然伸手，飞快地把他拉近怀里，举起了枪。“嘭”的一声盖住了周围一切噪音，小龙整个人埋在白宇胸前，什么都听不到了。

* * *

茂密的树枝上残留着些风鸣，五感逐渐回笼，血腥味与恐惧都被背后那双手臂隔离在外。白宇拍拍朱一龙的后脑勺，“好了。”

朱一龙把自己黏在白宇胸前的脸抬起来，脸蛋被那个讨厌的徽章硌红了一个印，有些滑稽。白宇看他一眼，轻轻笑了，站起来朝刚刚开枪的地方走过去。

云雨消散，林子里透进来些月光，挂着水的针叶亮晶晶的，像是星星落了一地。朱一龙走到白宇身边蹲下，终于看清这个被一枪毙命的狼人。面上还挂着狞笑，大概是刚刚离开后又听到声响，回来找他们，被白宇眼疾手快地崩掉了。

“狼人不似狼群，通常是散居的，这片山脉不该出现这么多。”白宇好心解释道，“可我一路上还遇到过未分化完全的形态……他们此番突袭规模不小，不排除有西部境外的指挥干预。”

朱一龙还蹲在那个狼人边上，白宇的话他品了半天才嚼出味儿来，原来这位将军从一开始就有自己的考量，从来没认真地怀疑过自己。他顿时感觉气有些不顺，心惊胆颤了那么久，合着都是人家在逗小孩玩呢。

他站起来叉着小腰，把眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，一副白宇不道歉就赖这儿不走了的架势。白宇感觉好笑，崩着下巴仰起脸，自顾自地往前走，视线穿过树丛看了眼漫天闪烁的星星，偷偷抿嘴乐了。

小龙去追白宇，他看不到白宇的表情，但也被气氛感染，想笑又十分有骨气地忍住，抱怨了一句，“那你干嘛一直吓唬我？”

白宇笑够了，低下头，看朱一龙无意识嘟着的嘴，不由得揉了揉他淋湿的一头乱毛，“你就没有什么瞒着我的？而且……你还没回答我，一个人来这儿到底干什么。”

冰块将军的语气还是第一次这么温柔，但朱一龙总觉得话中有些威胁的意味，撇撇嘴，“你又吓唬我……”

大抵是少年的表情有够委屈，白宇再次妥协，握上他的手腕往树林深处走去，“走吧，先找个地方躲躲。”

少年跟着将军往山坡上面爬，这一路被人照顾地仔细，连稍矮些的树枝都有人帮他拂开。两人一前一后走在一段峭壁上面的山路上，朱一龙忽然在路边看到了一棵孤零零的树，好像是从岩石缝里长出来的，树上还结着漂亮的果子。

一颗颗的小红果被雨水淋得亮晶晶，漂亮得很，朱一龙按捺不住好奇心，便凑过去看了看。白宇正欲和他说话，一回头发现他盯着那果子细细打量，弯弯嘴角，退了回去。

“尝一个？”白宇语调上挑。

朱一龙莫名从中听出一股调笑的味儿来，转过头望着白宇，大眼睛里充满疑惑。

白宇居然又笑了，伸手在朱一龙头上捋了一把，不由分说地拉着少年继续往山上走。“那东西我们都管它叫小红桃，不知道学名是什么，特别甜，但是有毒，吃了能睡一整天。”

朱一龙撇撇嘴，这话要是成医生说他大概还会信，可这会儿从白宇嘴里说出来，他总觉得自己又被蒙了。

树木越来越密，把天空都遮住大半，而专注找路的两人没有看见的是，刚刚还晴朗的星空，转眼又被大片的乌云覆盖了。

* * *

两个人又往山上走了一阵，终于看到一个山洞。白宇进去检查了一圈，才让小龙进来。朱一龙光着脚走了这么久，本来就割伤了几处，这会儿还一不留神踩上了洞口的一块石头，脚崴了一下，失去平衡向前倒去。

他已经做好了摔个龙啃泥的准备，却意外落入一个硬邦邦的怀抱——白宇的外套被雨水打湿了，又冷又硬，小龙叹了口气，这里又不是营地，脱了也不会乱风纪，将军可真要面子啊……

山洞稍靠里些的地面是干燥的，白宇把他扶过去，找了块平滑的岩石坐上去，“想什么呢，那么大一块石头看不见。”

是责备的话，但小龙明白这是在关心自己，可他正心虚，也不敢搭腔。他刚刚确实是溜号了才没看清路，盯着白宇的背影思考怎么跟他解释自己的事呢。

“鞋都跑丢了？”白宇看着朱一龙脚上的几处伤口，沉默了片刻，“怎么这么笨。”他单膝跪在地上，拿出上衣侧面口袋里常备的酒精棉片，给朱一龙简单擦一擦。小龙疼得直往回缩，又被白宇捏住纤细的脚腕，“别乱动。回营地叫他们给你包上，伤不算严重，先消毒。”

“将军……”朱一龙诺诺地出声，“我……”对上人询问的目光之后他又不敢说了，“没什么……谢谢你。”

白宇笑着“哼”了一声，又低头看向那双白嫩的脚，沾了点泥，带着几道血迹，惨兮兮的。朱一龙抵挡不住这样的视线，不自然地把脚趾都蜷缩到一起。却见白宇脱下自己的军靴，抬起他的脚，搭在膝盖上，用袖子蹭了蹭泥，把靴子给他穿上了，还细心地紧了紧鞋带。

朱一龙震惊到说不出话，呆呆地看着白宇。

两人以现在的姿势对视，白宇需要略微抬头，他感觉到少年的犹疑，未多加追问，只是淡淡地说，“你跟着我，不会有危险，其他的回去再说。”

将军脸上只有淡漠，朱一龙看不出他的情绪，心中却犹如擂鼓，疯狂地跳动着，有些话在胸口呼之欲出，就快要从嘴边溜出来了。

“乖乖坐着，我出去看看。”白宇站起来摸了摸少年柔软微湿的发顶，向山洞外走去。

随着那人走出几步，朱一龙的心跳频率达到顶点，旋即转身要去追白宇。他迫不及待地想告诉他自己的秘密，一切都向他坦白，为什么成为边境高地的不速之客，为什么从医院溜出来，为什么出现在这座山上……

可当他回头望向洞口，倏地就哑口无言了。

* * *

山洞外面黑压压一片，站满了奇装异服的海洋生物。他们上了岸都变成了人形，但应是修为不够的原因，有的留着蟹钳，有的冒了两根虾须，还有的带着各种半妖化的触角。白宇一人当关，站在洞口，背影出奇的冷静。

为首的那“人”是为数不多变化完全的，朱一龙认识他，六叔的心腹之一，名唤“吉阳”，属南海蛟族。他站在队伍最前方，与白宇对峙。可白宇是什么人，战区边防队每天经历的又是什么，他们眼里的剑拔弩张，在白将军这实在算不上什么。

白宇沉默半晌，转过头看向朱一龙，眼里只是第一次明显流露出些疑惑的神情——这场面着实令人啧啧称奇，若是成医生和那群小护士在这，怕是已经拿出手机拍照发朋友圈了。

吉阳也注意到这边了，斟酌了一下措辞，打着一口官腔，“先生，他是我们的人，如有打扰到您请多见谅，我们现在要带他走了。”

“你们的人？”白宇嗤笑一声，朱一龙能感觉到他好像有点生气了。白将军往边上挪了半步，正好挡住吉阳的视线，沉着脸不怒自威，“你来之前有没有打听打听，这是谁的地盘？”

朱一龙忐忑不安，他刚刚想跟白宇坦言，但绝不应是这种情况，像被迫的一样。而且山上还埋伏着狼人，本就危机四伏，他不愿再继续给白宇添麻烦了。

可是当小龙刚刚试探着往外迈出一步，白宇就头也没回地命令道，“站那别动。”

朱一龙听话地很，连手都停在半空不动了。

吉阳等不及，再次开口，“先生，请您让开。”

白宇瞟了一眼吉阳带来的那几十号“人”，手随意地搭在了腰间的武装带上，“如果不呢？”

吉阳手里凭空变出一只鱼叉一样的东西，“先生，您知道您身后的那位是谁吗？说明白点，他连人类都算不上，您何必为了一个漠不相关的异族……”

“不管他是什么，”白宇消化了一下他所说的，还是皱着眉，冷冷地打断他，“他现在归我。”

朱一龙耳边“轰”的一声，心再次狂跳不止，从来没有人这样维护过他。他从小的成长环境就注定了是严苛多于关爱的，只有三哥会对这个最小的弟弟嘘寒问暖。

他是真的没有想到，白宇会选择保护自己这个小麻烦。

云层好像散开了，圆月又挂上树梢，林子里的狼人不安地嚎叫了几声。吉阳立起鱼叉，身后的海洋军也都亮出武器，做出攻击姿态。白宇拔枪上膛动作一气呵成，护在朱一龙身前，目不斜视地说，“喂，小朋友，我干掉他们的话，你不会心疼吧？”

朱一龙没答话，吉阳看不见他，就只能盯着白宇。这个人类让他捉摸不透，总感觉一切都在他的掌握之中一样。岩石上的水滴落在地，犹如针落之音，在这个异常寂静的山洞中引起不小的涟漪。吉阳像惊弓之鸟，握紧鱼叉便先发动了攻势。

枪声未响，鱼叉却发出了与冰刃碰撞的清脆声音，在石壁上荡了两个来回才落下去。朱一龙手执两把冰晶匕首，现身在两方之间，抵住了鱼叉。他不得已用冰封住了白宇的动作，年轻将军手指还保持着扣动扳机的状态，不可置信地看着他。

“对不起，将军。”朱一龙颤着声，“我要跟他们走了。”

白宇好像能读懂他语气里的纠结，心忽地就沉了下去，尽量放平语调，“不要害怕，我说过，跟着我，没事的。”他顿了一下，继续说道，“到后面去，相信我。”

朱一龙鼻子酸了，“将军，我没有不相信你……只是，我必须要跟他们走了……”

“不行！”白宇有点急了，“我失联这么久，营地一定有所反应，图兰朵很快就会找到这里……听话。”

这群“海洋士兵”不能久留在山里，一方面被人看到过于麻烦，另一方面，若是在山林中开战，龙族也实在占不得优势。

吉阳轻唤了一声“殿下”催促朱一龙，同时悄悄指挥着人手收了兵器，向两侧分开，留出了一条路。朱一龙走到吉阳身边，回头看了一眼身后那人。白宇紧抿着唇，死死地盯着他，却是一句话也说不出了。

而此时图兰朵大概终于接通了讯号，她略显急切的声音从白宇的通讯器里传来，“将军！我们已经定位到你的山洞，突击队将在十分钟之内赶到。”

白宇未作任何答复，多年的搭档图兰朵似乎也不需要他的答复，通讯器顷刻便恢复了安静。朱一龙看向他的眼睛，这个将军，年轻，英俊，有着非常人能及的敏锐嗅觉与判断力，他关于自己全部的记忆，都应该被消除的——朱一龙心知肚明。

可他只是转身，穿过那些顶着亮光触角的半人出了山洞，吉阳在他身后，带领那群异族也立即离开了。朱一龙闭了闭眼，一滴泪悄悄在夜色的掩护下滑落，消失在山林雨后的雾气中。

就纵容自己这一次吧。

* * *

图兰朵带着一小队士兵赶到的时候，朱一龙给白宇留下的冰印刚刚消退。白宇活动了一下手脚，和图兰朵确认营地的安全。图兰朵简要汇报完营地状况，在山洞里环视了一圈，眼尖地发现了他们白将军光着的脚和不远处岩石边的一双鞋。

突击队在山洞中稍作修整，就要回到林中继续寻找其余的失散战友了。白宇跟在后面压轴，正要出去，图兰朵突然犹豫地出声，“将军，您的鞋……应该晾干了吧。”

副官不确定自己是不是出现了幻觉，她觉得将军的表情出现了一丝迷茫。她指了指身后岩石那里整整齐齐摆着的一双鞋，“刚刚下大雨，您是不是晾鞋……忘记了？”

图兰朵跟了白宇好些年了，这一刹那的表情还是有吓到她。他的脸冷得快要冻上一层霜，眼中的情绪也不加收敛，直直地落在那双鞋上。副官却没能读懂，那双鞋到底哪里惹到这尊大佛了，像是下一秒就要被目光撕碎了一样。

……就算是在林子里踩到……了也不至于吧……

队员们还等在洞口，图兰朵逐渐有些焦虑。还好白宇只是咬了咬牙，走过去动作飞快地穿上了军靴，便黑着脸过来领队再次进了林子。

洞顶又一滴凝结的水落下来，可这次只有空荡的山洞陪伴它了。

* * *

白宇带人往山下的林子里走，朱一龙一行人却是沿着山路上行，打算直接找个不起眼的山峰进入云层，再飞往东海。

朱一龙的双手被吉阳用法术加持的绳索缠住了，吉阳抓着绳索的另一端走在他前面。朱一龙看着他的背影，突然问道，“吉阳，你有没有觉得不公平？为什么你替他卖命，得到一切的反而是他？”

话里没有明指，吉阳却听懂了。他脚步顿了一下，很快又恢复正常，淡淡地扔过来一句，“多管闲事。”便不再理朱一龙。可他又走了几步，忽地自言自语呢喃起来，“你们龙族怎么可能明白呢……”吉阳回头愤愤的看了一眼朱一龙，自嘲地笑了一下，转而又望见他被捆住的手，笑容逐渐有些苍凉，“你们这些……高贵的龙。”

朱一龙望向吉阳，又透过他看到了什么，怔怔的出着神。吉阳像是被他悲悯的眼神刺痛，冷漠地转身加快了脚步，“少这么看着我，我不需要你可怜。”

山路坎坷，峭壁湿滑，朱一龙心不在焉，脚磕到了块小石头。这次没有人扶住他，他踉跄了两步，默默稳住身体，跟着队伍继续走，只是心又凉了几分，脚好像也蹭破了皮，早知道不把那双军靴还回去了……

转过一个弯，朱一龙蓦然间看到了崖边的一棵果树，上面结的正是小红桃。朱一龙当机立断，柔声喊吉阳，“吉阳哥哥，我好累，能不能歇会儿？这山太高了……”

吉阳被他那声哥哥叫得心里不太舒服，但还是咬了咬牙，“你们东海龙族小太子就这身体素质？”

朱一龙当然知道他不会同意，早找好了第二套说辞，“那可以帮我摘个果子吃吗？路边那棵树上的，听说当地人叫它小红桃，特别甜，而且因为海拔原因，味道很不寻常……我还没吃过呢……”

他故意声音大了些，好奇和激动倒不像是假的。这一番说辞令人动容，尤其身后那一众鱼啊虾啊水母啊，本来就没见过世面，这下更是跟着流口水了。

吉阳看他可怜兮兮的样子，于心不忍，伸手摘了颗小红桃递到他嘴边，“吃完别再多事了。”

朱一龙没张口，抬了抬被捆住的胳膊，“我想自己拿着吃……”

“你别得寸进尺！”吉阳只当他是要借此机会逃跑，喝了他一句，看朱一龙没再有异议，乖乖就着他的手咬了一口，便不再多想。

朱一龙含着那块果子，没急着嚼，半张着嘴含糊地说，“你们不尝尝吗，真的很甜诶……”

小鱼小虾小水母看向吉阳，跃跃欲试。吉阳叹了口气，默许了，他们便一拥而上，一人摘一颗吃起来。这果子确实清甜脆爽，看他们吃得香，吉阳也忍不住又摘了一个尝一口。

“悬崖边的果子，越是诱人，就越是危险啊。”待吉阳把手里的小红桃吃完之后，朱一龙吐掉嘴里的那块小红桃，幽幽地开口。吉阳闻声惊醒，眼看着自己的人全都晕倒在地，还没来得及做什么，眼前的景象就开始模糊——他也晕倒了。

主人失去意识，绳索自然也失去了法力加持，怂得立刻换了主，松松垮垮地卸了劲儿，挂在朱一龙手腕上。

“要怪只怪你们打错了主意。”朱一龙把他们全都拖到一起捆住，冷哼了一声，完全没有半点刚刚天真的少年模样。

“以及，我们东海龙族，也不是谁都能欺负的。”

* * *

白宇带着图兰朵他们寻找之前失散的队员，一路上又顺手解决了几个狼人。这些狼人的攻击毫无规律可言，目的还不好确定，只怕是敌军还有后招。他们小心翼翼地在山林里穿越，终于又集结了几名躲在暗处的队员。

今夜的天气太不寻常，忽明忽暗的夜空和来去匆匆的大雨多少限制了狼人的活动。白宇抬头看了眼半隐在云层后面的月亮，眸子却暗了下去……不知道是不是跟那个小朋友有关，看那群人……不，准确来说，是那群长相奇怪的半人，或许是什么水生物，而有施云布雨之力的，只有传说中的……

“将军！”图兰朵的小声呼唤打断了他的思路，“狼人神出鬼没，行动毫无章法，不像是要与我们开战，更像是在试探什么。”

“不，是拖住我们。”白宇沉声，“敌军应该还会有别的动作，所以我与你确认营地安全。你再回想一下你们出发的时候，营地没有什么异常吗？”

图兰朵思考了一下，笃定地说，“一切正常。”

一小队人在林子里轻而缓慢地前行，白宇的心情有些复杂，他担心营地，也担心那孩子。他看起来那么乖，不知道会不会有被人欺负，明明说好了要保护他的……

稍不留神，阴影里又冲出来一个狼人。白宇心念一转，向身后打了个手势，所有人立刻压住了枪。白宇微微下蹲稳住身体，两手握拳架起来，等狼人跑到面前，借着对方的力把他甩出去半圈，腿同时别住狼人的下肢，将他撂倒在地，空出一只手抽出枪紧抵着狼人的咽喉。

狼人顾及性命，安静地趴在地上。白宇厉声问，“你们有何目的？”狼人的表情好像有些痛苦，不一会儿又变得迷茫，挣扎起来，狼爪胡乱地往白宇身上挠。白宇没再多言，看来这只进化还不完全，没有完全保留住人的意识，不再犹豫，一枪便崩了他。

“敌军明知道狼人月圆之时行动受限，为什么还选择今夜行动？”图兰朵走过来，“他们不会这么蠢吧？”

白宇心中那股预感越来越清晰，脚步不停地带队往山下走，语速也稍快，“月圆只是限制狼人的人类意识，却能增加爆发力和破坏力，类似进入暴走状态……可如果他们只是为了制造混乱，把我们困在山里，那现在营地就十分危险……不，不止营地，这座山也是……”

图兰朵背上渗出些冷汗，“调虎离山？”

“你要是非把自己比作母老虎的话我也没有意见。”白宇猝不及防地抛出来一个冷笑话，图兰朵差点没接住，但紧张的气氛立刻缓解不少，她笑出来，“我是说将军您啊！您多威武！”

白宇却想到了什么似的，忽然面色一凝，“图兰朵，你带队回去，通知营地启用紧急避难所，务必最快速度撤离人员。”

图兰朵顿了一下，“那您呢……您不回去吗？”

白宇想说他要上山再找一个人，虽然希望渺茫，但他还是想试一试，如果那孩子还没离开，说什么也要把他完完整整地带回来。

他的通讯器却突然响起来，是营地的信号，“将军！塔台监测到导弹！正飞往山区方向！”

白宇握紧了通讯器，“导弹什么级别？”

通讯器那边停顿了两秒，信号再次接过来，“报告将军，是最低当量的冷中子弹。”

“启用紧急避难所，打开辐射屏蔽器，紧急撤离营地人员。”白宇对着通讯员重复了一遍命令。

“收到。”

信号断得匆忙，通讯员的声音却还嗡嗡地留在耳边。冷中子弹是近些年的新型核武器，辐射量小，爆炸威力却广，白宇大致估算了一下，如果落在这座山上，能量波动正好殃及到营地，却能不影响到休战线外的敌方驻军。

来不及赶回营地了，他们倒是可以去山上最近的防空洞躲一躲。

而就在这时，长夜似乎终于要过去了。天边洒下来第一缕曙光，把林子里的水汽都映成了灰蒙蒙的雾。躲在阴暗中的狼人逐渐找回神智，变回了人形，靠着树干恢复精神。

远处有什么划破了云层的声音，白宇熟知山林地形，带着队员们快速跑向山里的防空洞。在进入洞口之前，他似乎是感应到什么，抬头看了一眼。

有一团白色的东西猛地冲上了天，像团火一样，惊飞了一林子的鸟。那团火飞到半空中，突然停下了，悬在半山腰的树梢上面，幻化成人形，转身望向白宇这里。

朱一龙遥遥地与白宇对视了一眼，便恋恋不舍地收回目光，继续往高空飞去。

图兰朵从防空洞里探出半个身子，想把白宇拉进去，却见他怔怔地僵在那里，望着灰色的天发愣。

鬼使神差地，副官内心一阵平静，也没急于回到防空洞里去，而是顺着白宇的目光看去。

太阳好像又升起来些，隐约可以看到山坡上的霞光里飞来一个急速靠近的巨大物体——是那枚冷中子弹。

半空中站着一个人，图兰朵不确定自己是不是眼花了，她看到那个人张开双臂，直直地接住了导弹，被冲击力向后推了好远。他没松手，死死地抱着它，而后硬是将导弹调转了方向，往休战线的另一边飞去了。

天空中只留下一道白线，山林中一片死寂，图兰朵回过神，把白宇拖回了防空洞里。没过多久，山洞便晃起来，但比想象中的情况要好很多，只是略微地有些震感，不一会儿就停了。

狼人想必也明白自己成为了弃子，不会再为敌军卖命。图兰朵思考了一下，试探着出声，“将军，我们回营地吗？”

白宇没理她，失魂落魄地独自往山上走去。

图兰朵不得不提高了音量，“将军！”

白宇这才回神，淡淡地说，“图兰朵。”

“属下在。”

“整队带回。”白宇的声音里又和往年一样，没有一丝温度了。

图兰朵明白了他的意思，他要一个人上山。“可是将军，且不说辐射，万一那边还有埋伏……”

白宇居然发了怒，“还他妈埋伏个屁！都炸平了！”

图兰朵目瞪口呆。

白宇稍微冷静之后，轻飘飘地扔了一句“回吧”，便再不回头地往山上走了。

图兰朵看着他孤独的背影，总觉得他在努力抓住什么快要失去的东西……

像是在黎明里追赶注定会消散的黑夜。

* * *

朱一龙躺在一片戈壁中望着天际的浮光，他在海底是没见过日出日落的，只有泛着各种荧光的鱼，要数整个东海最亮的，或许是东龙珠吧。三哥回了东海，他也不必再担心什么，哥哥一定会守护好他们的家，东龙珠也不必再藏在角落，会回到龙宫的塔顶继续散发光芒。

浑身都是酸痛的，他好累，那颗中子弹太重了，速度又快，光是逼停它就费了不少力气。最后只能以自己为支撑，抱着它飞向这里，堪堪躲在云层上面，等它爆炸后才体力不支地坠落下来……希望自己坚持的距离足够远，白宇那边不会被爆炸波影响到。

他发了一会儿呆，感觉身体里的能量在逐渐流逝，于是摊开手掌，手里化出了一只海螺，是前一晚三哥临走前交给他的，三哥说，不管多远，哥哥都来接他回家。

再看一眼山丘上刚露头的太阳，就吹响海螺。

朱一龙侧着脸望向朦朦的天，虽然太阳只出来一点，但光还是太亮了，他眯了眯眼……而后竟然在模糊的天地之中看到一个人，那人奔跑在日光里，素来严整刻板的衣角迎着风掀起来，肩章上的星星映着朝霞，随他的动作一闪一闪地亮起来。

白宇跑到朱一龙身外几米的地方，突然放缓了脚步，怕是惊扰到他，动作轻柔地走过来，慢慢跪下，想伸手摸摸朱一龙沾了些沙土脸，都舍不得。

“你……”一开口便是暗哑的嗓音。

“将军，我没事的……”小龙笑了，偷偷把海螺藏回体内，用尽最后一点力气撑起了身体。

白宇见状立刻接住他，收拢到怀里。

“你的徽章又硌到我……”小龙扬起小脸，弯着眉眼看向白宇，“早就想说了，总是硌到……”

“对不起……是我不好，对不起，你坚持一下，我带你回医院，再坚持一下……”白将军有些手足无措，只能无谓地安慰着怀里的少年。

“你别哭啊……”小龙想抬手蹭蹭白宇的眼泪，却没力气再动一下了。

两人说话不过片刻的功夫，山丘上的太阳已经完全升了起来，一时间天光大亮。

朱一龙轻声说，“将军，你看，太阳升起来了……”

白宇没有回头，只是深深地看着少年的脸。

“我是神啊，白宇，你也相信我，好不好？”

“等太阳再落下去我就会回来了。”

然而他刚说完这句，手就从白宇怀里垂了下去。

白宇失神跪了一会儿，又轻轻牵起少年的手，握住，攥紧。

他都还不知道他的名字。

* * *

小李看着柜子里的保温箱差点被闪瞎，这柜门关也不是，不关也不是，只好求助前辈。

“哥……这啥玩意啊……”

前辈显然也受到不小的惊吓，白将军两年来不让他们碰的东西，就是个孵蛋的保温箱？这也太诡异了，他们将军表面看着高冷，暗地里都什么癖好啊……

两人面面相觑，玻璃箱里忽然又动了。两个勤务兵看过去，发现那颗不小的蛋正在轻轻摇晃。

小李看了前辈一眼，前辈也同样纳闷。他犹豫了一下，伸出手轻轻敲了敲玻璃箱。

里面的蛋像跟他打招呼似的，又晃了晃。

小李乐了，“哥，这是活的吧！”

“废话，不是活的将军养他干嘛。”

话音还没落，蛋居然躁动起来，左右摇个不停，幅度越来越大，还不小心磕到了保温箱的内壁。

眼看着蛋撞出了个裂缝，还没有停下来的趋势，两个兵终于慌了，这万一碰坏了，等将军回来不得……

身后的门忽然开了，两人僵住，一步一挪地转过身，看向来人……是白宇。

他们两个吓得魂飞魄散，动作生硬地退到柜子旁边，连军礼都敬不出来了。

白宇却再没有心思追究他们。

蛋壳彻底裂开，先是甩出一条镶着红尖的小尾巴，然后一只龙宝宝从里面爬了出来，一睁眼正好看到白宇。

龙宝宝愣了一下，懵懵地看着他笑了。

霞光收尽，黑夜正欲降临。

END


End file.
